


When One Isn't Enough

by thevirginstd



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirginstd/pseuds/thevirginstd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has attempted to avoid Sousuke after realizing his growing attraction to him. But when Sousuke catches Rin indulging in an erotic fantasy about him, he decides to take matters into his own hands. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Isn't Enough

Rin stretched out on his bunk. He waited still in the dark, occasionally checking his phone while keeping it on silent, his ears straining for the sound of footsteps. It was getting late and Sousuke would be back any moment now. For weeks Rin had anticipated Sousuke’s presence in his life, barely breathing as he waited for signs of his bunkmate’s return. 

Their relationship had grown quieter in recent days. They saw each other in class and at practice, but Rin created a barrier of extracurricular activity to separate him from the swimmer. He had to maintain the silent exterior because the feelings for Sousuke that burned in his chest and burst through his mind grew louder and louder with each day. 

He’d basically head off on his own or hung out with the Iwatobi crew the past few days, because Nitori’s constant worrying and Momo’s pushiness wore on him. He had to keep strong. Sousuke was his childhood friend, and probably didn’t feel the same way he did. Yet he didn’t push the feelings away. Rather, he tucked them deep inside, secluded within him where no one could see. 

A strip of light streaked across the carpet as Sousuke slipped inside. Rin held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting in the darkness behind his eyelids as Sousuke stripped and climbed up to his bunk. The bed trembled under his weight, the boards crying out with each sturdy push and tug of his body. Rin opened his eyes, watching Sousuke’s ankles vanish from view above him. The bed creaked under Sousuke’s added weight, the outline of his body embossed on the mattress above. Rin studied the large, sturdy form sketched on the mattress above him and sucked in a staggered breath. 

Down here, Rin could envision Sousuke was hovering above him, could pretend the low grumbles of his mattress springs were grunts of pleasure, could imagine the steady rocking of the bunk bed was caused not by Sousuke shifting on his pillow but by the sturdy motion of his body in and out of Rin’s. 

Rin squeezed his eyes shut as his hand found its way beneath his boxers. His half-formed erection poked against the palm of his hand, begging for attention. He forced his eyes open, his heart hammering so fast it was nearly suffocating as he watched Sousuke’s shifting form above him and began to move his hand. He tried to keep his breaths quiet and slow, as though he were in a deep sleep. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his erection hardened as he watched the enormous weight above him.

He’d imagined it plenty of times, what it would be like to have Sousuke on top of him. He could almost taste the tall man’s salty sweat, could almost feel the tremor of his muscles as he held himself over Rin. He let out a quiet whimper at the thought before muffling his mouth with the crux of his elbow. 

Precum spilled from his slit and his speed picked up just as a low voice asked, “Rin, what are you doing?” Sousuke stood, halfway down the ladder, staring as Rin laid, whimpering to himself as he frantically rubbed his dripping erection. 

As Rin stammered for an answer, yanking up his boxers and scrambling to the furthest corner of his bed, Sousuke said, “You were staring up at my bunk. Were you thinking of me, Rin?” He let out a low chuckle. “I was wondering why you’ve been avoiding me.” He stepped off the ladder and approached Rin’s bed. Rin continued to squirm back, his cheeks burning, yet Sousuke sat on the edge of his bed and leaned toward him. “I’m right, aren’t I? I hadn’t considered it myself, but it’s obvious that you want it bad.” He leaned into Rin so he was backed against the wall, nothing but Sousuke and his warm breath in front of him, along with those deep, piercing blue eyes. Sousuke rubbed his coarse palm over Rin’s swelled erection, the sensitive skin simultaneously burning against and aching for his touch. “Want me to give it to you, Rin?”

Rin choked and struggled to find words. Sousuke’s eyes dimmed and he began to pull back. The absence of his heat against Rin’s face and length caused him to call out at last. “I want it,” he said. “Sousuke…I want you.”

Sousuke leaned forward in a flash, his body enveloping Rin’s. The redhead was pressed down against his pillow as Sousuke pressed his legs between his, fully exposing Rin’s desperate erection. “If you want this, you need to take all of me, Rin.”

Hearing his name escape from Sousuke, throaty and deep, while his erection poked up against Sousuke’s groin was too much for Rin to handle. He merely nodded.   
Sousuke shook his head. “Say it out loud.”

“I’ll take all of you, Sousuke.” He gasped at the words, precum continuing to sputter from his cock. 

Sousuke’s lips shifted into a tilted smirk. “Then take off your clothes.”

Rin desperately stripped himself, flinging the clothing as fast as he could and mentally cursing himself as it hitched on his wrist or ankles. He watched, waiting for Sousuke to strip. The man unbuttoned his top and unzipped his pants, but didn’t remove anything else. Rin laid beneath him, naked and vulnerable with nothing but his own sweat between him and this large, clothed man. 

Sousuke’s erection looked enormous and full against his boxers but when he freed it, Rin could tell he was still only half-hard. Seeing concern in Rin’s eyes, Sousuke reminded him, “You’re the one who wanted this so bad, aren’t you? You still have to convince me. How are you going to get me there?”

Rin slipped himself beneath Sousuke, who nodded in understanding and pulled himself up so his budding erection aligned with Rin’s mouth. He hovered above him, holding himself up by the metal support above the bunk, and slipped the tip of his cock in-between Rin’s lips. 

Rin closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Sousuke’s member within his mouth. He’d envisioned feeling Sousuke inside of him for months, and now he was finally here. Rin was going to prove himself, going to make Sousuke feel as good as he did. He bobbed his head up and down against Sousuke’s growing length, sucking and licking his shaft with as much vigor as he could muster from his angle. Sousuke, noting Rin’s effort and growing steadily aroused, began thrusting downward into Rin’s mouth strongly. It was like being fucked, but even more consuming; Sousuke’s balls slammed against Rin’s chin and when he opened his eyes, all he could see was Sousuke’s swollen length hammering up and down into his mouth. He could barely breath as the man above him picked up speed, slamming his cock deep into his mouth until its base brushed the back of his throat. He struggled not to gag, his eyes watering. Sousuke let out a low grunt above him, noticing this, and thrust even deeper with his next movement. 

Rin wanted to ask Sousuke if he should stop, afraid the man would cum. But just before he had the chance to push back, Sousuke’s dick came loose in his mouth. With wide eyes Rin looked up at Sousuke, who slipped down from him, no concern on his face. 

“Did I say you could stop?” he asked. “Keep working. You said you’d take all of me.”

That’s when Rin saw it. A new cock was bursting from Sousuke’s skin, growing and swelling as he rubbed up against Rin’s groin. 

Yet the original cock continued to bob in Rin’s mouth, swelling powerfully with each thrust. Rin continued to suck and lick as fast as he could, feeling a tremble throughout the cock with each movement. It was still reacting to him, even detached from Sousuke, whose second cock was rubbing against Rin. Rin clasped his hand around Sousuke’s new length, using its small spurts of precum to lubricate each steady stroke. It came loose in his hand and he continued working it.

Sousuke let out a low chuckle. “Good boy. Keep working if you want me.” Another cock burst from his skin, this one rubbed against his chest. It leapt to life sooner than the others, squirming up to rub itself against the side of Rin’s face. Rin could smell and taste nothing but Sousuke around him, fucking him from all angles as his second hand was filled with another thick, full cock. 

“Do you want to get fucked by all of me, Rin?” Rin let out a gasping moan, silenced by the bobbing cock in his mouth. “Well, Rin? Don’t you want to take all of me?” Rin sucked harder than ever and pressed his face up against the dicks squirming around him, desperately aching for friction as they climbed across his sweaty, writhing body. “I don’t think that’s enough. I think I’ll give you more.” 

Sousuke pulled Rin’s legs up and rubbed against his hole, his cock aching at the entrance. Rin placed his legs up on Sousuke’s shoulders and pushed against the hot, thick member. His entrance screamed with heat as it stretched to accommodate Sousuke’s enormous width. Sousuke pressed himself deep before moving with little hesitation, causing Rin to cry out. He refused to stop, though, and his hole begged tightly for more, anxious to feel the cock fall from Sousuke and press even further inside him. 

“You like that, don’t you?” The cock swelled inside of him more and more with each thrust before dismembering and thrusting with its own will, reaching even deeper than Sousuke could. He could see stars behind his eyelids as his body screamed from the forceful entrance, as his entire body quivered from the weight of these demanding members. They squirmed against all of his entrances, heads poking against his mouth jealously as they searched for the wet heat of his mouth. They crawled across his face and squirmed down his abdomen, searching for more hot, warm entrances. One wedged itself between his neck and the pillow, thrusting into the small crevice created in the pressure between the two. Another thrust into the small of Rin’s back against the damp heat of his skin. Sousuke’s new, budding cock slammed against the cock that penetrated his hole, desperate for its turn inside. 

The cock inside of his mouth ejaculated, choking the back of his throat with bursts of warm cum. Just as it slipped from his mouth, another anxious cock entered and began thrusting into him. Rin took it desperately, anxious to please all of Sousuke, to take all of him. He felt spurts fill him from inside, felt Sousuke’s cum bursting inside of him and consuming his hole, oozing out of him as the cock squirmed out. The waiting cock leapt into the wet, sticky entrance and pounded itself inside, anxiously waiting to spit its own cum over the hole, claiming it as its own. 

Sousuke pressed his attached cock to Rin’s and began working them against each other, jacking them off in slick motions. Rin let out a desperate moan and the cock in his mouth dove deep at the open opportunity. Another burst of cum warmed him from within, painting his raw, fucked hole. His entrance was full and brimming with Sousuke’s cum, yet another cock slammed its way in with a squelch. 

Rin forced himself to open his eyes, to look at what was happening to him. Enormous, thick, beading cocks rammed against him from all angles, demanding entrances, demanding release. His entire body, naked and exposed, beaded with stripes of Sousuke’s cum as though he were a mere canvas for the larger man. He felt close to completion but was afraid to not finish his work. Cum poured down his throat and just as another cock pressed into his chapped, sticky lips, he came against Sousuke’s hand.

As he rode out his orgasm he quickly worked the remaining dicks, rubbing them with his hands, sucking with his mouth, and pulling in deep with his hole. Cum spurted from his penis and Sousuke’s, dripping over his abdomen, just as it spewed onto his hands, slid down his throat, and burst inside him. He gasped as he and Sousuke – all of Sousuke – finished and laid back, Sousuke’s cum dribbling down his chin and leaking from his hole. 

“Just look at you,” Sousuke said. “You’re completely and utterly fucked. But you took it all. I’m impressed.” Rin’s flaccid dick nearly swelled at the words. 

Sousuke pulled off of him, zipping up his pants and shifting off the bed. Rin laid still, covered and stuffed with his semen. Sousuke looked him over once more before smirking and climbing up to his bed. “Feel free to sleep in it, Rin.”

It wasn’t long before Sousuke’s steady breaths of sleep came from above. Rin was afraid to move, afraid to break the moment. He almost liked lying in Sousuke’s discharge, dirtied and claimed by the man above him. It was with great reluctance that he rose to clean himself.

**Author's Note:**

> First publication here! Would love from R&R to let me know what you think!


End file.
